


The Archer's Paradox

by fewlmewn (Shouriko)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, Comeplay, Hedonism, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouriko/pseuds/fewlmewn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing much to do around the Manor for Sebastian Vael, third in succession and thus useless Prince of Starkhaven, unless there are women or liquor involved. The best way to spend the night is giving in to earthly pleasures. The only problem is that the trusted brothel he's a loyal customer of has a disappointing surprise in store for him.<br/>But Sebastian is not one to give up on challenges and the idea of pleasures yet to know is most enticing for him. So when he's given the chance to spend the night with a male prostitute, he gladly accepts the offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Archer's Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> I tweaked official and estimated timelines for Sebastian to make this encounter fit with his backstory. Because honestly I didn't understand much of anything about the timing of him being handed over to the Chantry and whatnot. So imagine he's 21-ish in this story and still well into his years of debauchery, drinking and getting well laid whenever he can.
> 
> Beware, these are 9k of shameless smut. Really, I got carried away and fulfilled my life long dream of porn directing. So... yeah. Pretty detailed descriptions of sex positions and all. Enjoy!

It was an elven kind of night. His father decided that the beginning of spring would've been the ideal moment to start amicable outings with the nobility. Sebastian would've gladly agreed but he had been forbidden from so much as lay his eyes upon one of the nobles' daughters, for fear his continuous trysts would've eventually either disgraced the Vael name publicly or the girl's presumed pristine conditions. To further make a point, the Manor now swarmed with old and wrinkled men, accompanied perhaps by their equally repulsing wives, crumbling in a heap of ashes under the weight of countless necklaces that did nothing for the women’s' purported air of elegance.  
It sickened him. Where were the bards, the wine? The whores, perhaps, if the owner over at the inn had let them borrow some.  
But his father preferred things done this way, diplomatically and boring beyond the discernible.  
As the snow melted with each passing day, leaving room for the rosy and soft blossoms up the trees in the gardens of their Manor, Sebastian felt more and more like burrowing his cock in some beautiful, pure, elven girl. It sounded so fitting for the season. So he ventured into town, as he always did when his hunger surfaced anew, determined to find what he had been yearning for.

 

Starkhaven had the fame of a holy and blessed city, under the watchful eye of the Chantry and the righteous rule of Sebastian's father. But the brothel proved otherwise, and that evening it looked busier than ever.  
He reached the counter to order a drink to melt his muscles and dissolve his inhibitions, dropping at once the already feeble mask of rigor he tried, and was forced, to keep around the Manor. The façade of courtesy did not extend far and wide, as he did have some quick fucks with noble daughters, and some long neglected widows at times, but he had kept all of those adventures secret, taking the women back to his chambers when no one looked or inconspicuously getting a room at the upper-class inn the lesser nobles were lodged at. Casually, the room he rented had always been the one very next to the lady at hand, and Sebastian's honed reflexes made quick work of the balconies or short expanses of roof tiles that kept him from that night's lover's own chambers. And surprisingly enough, no one cared that the famous, charming Prince was sleeping out or sneaking out of the Manor of Starkhaven's regent family. But that was perhaps due to his abilities and how finely he had pleasured next to every maid of the inn, making their prolonged silence the price to be paid in exchange for the promise of another session of lovemaking with him.

Either way, he knew the inns and brothels of the city and beyond like the back of his gloved hand, and he knew every maid and whore just as he knew the contents of his quiver. And every time he snapped his hips and pierced them with his length, he felt as alive as he did when retrieving his arrows from the bull’s-eye on a straw mannequin. There was an edge of excitement and danger in both acts, the risk of getting caught or for someone to walk past as he shot. And his father didn't like him sticking his belongings inside other people either way, be it his literal manhood or a metaphor of it. Of course his grandfather's bow had been confiscated, but he still managed to snatch one of way inferior quality from the guards up in the battlements, same way as he fucked whores when his father took the noble women away from his sight.  
He had to pretend to behave, everyone was so scared he could've spawned heirs with just a look. As much as his siblings' fears flattered him, he couldn't do such things, and neither did he desire whiny children running amok the Manor. He took his precautions, he was enjoying himself, but since his family wouldn't let him be, he pretended to be as they wished. But here in town, at the counter, as he downed burning whiskey like he needed it to live a second further, he was his true, licentious self.  
Alcohol and prostitutes were the two things he cared for the most, and once he was satisfied with the first, he immediately sought out the second.  
Sebastian took a look around and locked eyes with the owner of the brothel, Lady Sabina, and gestured her to approach the Prince.  
"My dear Sabina, I feel in the mood for something in particular. One of those darlings from the Alienage perhaps..." He smiled to himself with smugness, swirling the bit of liquor that was left in his glass.  
"Sebastian, I... I don't know how to tell this but... oh how shameful. All the girls are taken." The man quickly raised his gaze to check whether this was a bad joke, perhaps, but no trace of glee or trivial dallying on the face of the woman meant she was telling the truth.  
"All of them? How?!" He tried to laugh it out, still hopeful she would've made a beautiful elven girl appear out of thin air, someone young, with small and round breasts, thin waist and slender hips, with hands made of the sweetest and most experienced flesh, ready to pleasure him. But Sabina was no mage, and Sebastian had to lose his grin when the prolonged seriousness of the Lady proved once again that there was no trick.  
"Nobles from the North came down to visit, and we're stuffed." She gestured with her hands and arms wide as if to say that there was nothing she could've done to stop paying customers from having what they paid for.  
He wanted to reclaim any and every whore his heart and groin desired and could've had by birthright, but it would've been most rude to lash out onto Sabina after her long years of loyal and strenuous service. Sebastian knew too well the power of gold and arousal and how brothels bent so easily and the promise of one in exchange for the other.  
"Trust me, Sebastian, I'm as shocked as you, and I’m ashamed when I say things went kind of out of control. And now we have almost all our rooms booked and all the girls paid for."  
He had an idea. A twisted and exciting idea. All the girls were taken, apparently, but perhaps...  
"Any of the boys?" He offered, dangling a purse of coin in his hand as he palmed his now emptied glass with the other.  
"Boys? You? I never took you for the kind... oh well. Yes, we have lads to spare. What say you?" She lunged for the purse, but he retracted his hand before Sabina could reach.  
"Well, an elf, first of all. I still have my craving to fulfil for tonight. Prepare me one of the free rooms as fittingly as you can, have a bottle of whiskey and two glasses brought. And the best whore boy you can fetch."  
"Very well. If you might..." She gestured to him, and led him to one of the nicer rooms, perhaps kept free in case the Prince showed up at some point during the night. He was a stable presence in Sabina's establishment, after all.

 

The Lady brought the necessities herself, making it clear that she didn't even have any maids to spare for this kind of chores. She delivered balms, oils, silken pillows and scarves - Sebastian's tool of choice - and, of course, the strong liquor.  
The Prince couldn't hide he had been curious to discover what another man could have felt like for a long time and since the situation had presented itself on a silver platter, he was more than glad not to have to throw away a trip to the brothel in vain. Maybe there was something to gain from this experience after all. Just the minutes of anticipation were making him hard with excitement for the unknown. His waiting was repaid instantly when Sabina ushered in, followed by a young, very young elven boy. The most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  
His mouth watered and he shifted uncomfortably on the chair he was lasciviously laid back in, making his hips move against the velvet seat, bunching his breeches up the slightest bit.  
By then he had already downed two glasses of whiskey, but he was sure the flushing was only partly caused by the alcohol, while most of it was due to the inexperience and hunger that were dangerously melting together inside of him.  
Sebastian had never been with a man before, an elf, and the boy was by far one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. Which was a long shot, considering his social status and how the Vael Manor was known for being filled with luxurious statues and paintings that came to life in marble and on canvas. But this was new, reckless, even for him. And the elf had the most unique expression etched into his fine and fierce features, as if he was more willing to fight with the Prince rather than bend over in front of him. And Sebastian was looking forward to discover just how much of this first impression would've proved true.  
He had always considered himself experienced and able in lovemaking, but in this situation the first quality was lost and he couldn't wait to find out if he still retained the second, if the rebellious whore would've fought back the moans or let go, if he would've fought for dominance or surrendered to the domination the Prince couldn't but claim.

"Very well, I'll let you get acquainted, then. If you need anything, ring the bell." Sabina smiled coyly and moved backwards, shutting the sturdy door once out of the room, leaving the boy and the Prince alone.

The elf looked indeed very young, but Sebastian knew for a fact he was of age simply because of the brothel's policy and considering the unique texture and elasticity of elven skin it wasn't rare for young men and women to look like barely ripe boys and girls.

But this one, it was beyond unique, it was a rare sight indeed. Dressed like most workers of Lady Sabina, he was wearing an embroidered beige tunic, with golden swirls at the cuffs and hems that matched the big liquid hazel eyes that adorned a perfect oval face. A strong jaw, perhaps lightly clenched to match the shallow furrow of his brow, and below, under a pair of soft leather breeches of a hue darker than that of the tunic, a pair of those who seemed to be strong legs, more akin to a scout or hunter than a worker of this particular industry.

For a fleeting second Sebastian thought that perhaps the boy was a ranger for some passing Dalish clan, looking for some gold to maintain the nomad style of life the elves kept up, but he was far too beautiful to be a whore only on occasion, and the thought of Lady Sabina recruiting from the Dales was beyond ridiculous. As far as he had studied, anyway, those elves were far too proud to bend over for a "shemlen". But then again, that would've explained the frown and why in his many visits Sebastian had never seen the young man before. But alas, there was no vallaslin of his cheeks and forehead.

Hadn't he been so aroused from the sight, the unholy amount of thinking he had fallen into would've made him lose interest, but it wasn't the case. Sebastian straightened himself up and poured another generous amount of liquor in both glasses, offering one to the boy with a gesture of his hand and drinking too fast the contents of his own.

Now he was blissfully on the verge of drunkenness and the bravery he lacked minutes earlier was there to rally his lust into initiating a fruitful partnership to bed the elf, disregarding his lack of practice with the same sex.

"I'd rather not drink." Said the boy, politely but still with an edge of arrogance. Sebastian nodded and drank half the contents of the other glass, gesturing to it again after it had been half emptied.

"I insist." And the elf nodded in turn, approaching the small table and drinking. The amber liquid ran past the full lips that touched the glass only barely, letting the tongue do all the work needed to guide the whiskey inside his mouth and Sebastian could not help but imagine such a gentle touch of parted lips ghosting over his cock instead, which stirred in interest inside his now tight fitting breeches.

"What's your name?" He asked, palming the boy's arse through his pants as he put the glass back down and came to stand between Sebastian's spread legs.

"Ceran." He said simply, his stern expression now gone, perhaps thanks to the small amount of spirit he drank, or maybe for Sebastian's experienced motions over his backside.

"Ceran, then. I would like for you to undress, if you might." He wanted to tear the clothes off the slender yet strong figure of the boy, but setting up a display was the best way to find out what kind of whore the elf would've made.

The young man stepped back with a single nod and started undoing the ties on his tunic, golden laces that glimmered under the torches like wheat on a summer day. With unceremonious movements, a tad clumsy but perfectly fitting with the rest of the scene, he removed his shirt and folded it neatly on a nearby chair. Well-behaved, that was for certain, the boy made sure to flex the smooth muscles of his back as he bent over to deposit the cloth, and stood, shirtless for a long while to be admired, as was custom to do in these cases.

Sebastian licked his lips, making sure not to hide his interest, unlike he was used to do in front of women, where he cared to keep a proud demeanour. He shuffled some more on his chair to release some pressure as soon as the boy's slender fingers descended to untie his breeches, revealing a trimmed expanse of black hairs just above the boy's dick, half hard already. Lady Sabina certainly knew how to educate her subordinates, no underclothes, and the boy was looking forward to the meeting at least half as much as the Prince was.

It was rare for elves to have body hair, he knew for a fact the women almost never did, especially around their sexes, but it wasn't unheard of, and in the present case it only added to the uniqueness of the prostitute at hand.

Ceran shuffled out of his trousers and boots and folded the former item with care. This time when he turned around and bent to place the clothes over his chair, the view was even more delicious.

He stood there for a long minute, breathing evenly but clearly bothered by the arousal on Sebastian's own features. It was almost like the Prince's rising desire was being mirrored by the boy, whose dick was growing harder with anticipation. He felt smug, being able to see how his mere presence aroused the prostitute, there was a sense of fulfilment in the possibility to see the boy's hardness and that alone felt way different than his time spent with female whores. In those other occasions, he had at least to touch their folds and feel their wetness to know they were riddled with anticipation as much as he, while with the boy he had some advantage in the form of being still clothed, albeit hard as well.

The dominance of being completely dressed and having a beautiful man utterly exposed in front of him made his nerves sing and he didn't hold back a hum as he rose from his chair and strode over to the male figure ready and waiting.

"Beautiful." He lightly ran his fingers over Ceran's side, feeling the ridges of muscles over his ribs and in the dip of his hip. The he stroked his chest as the hand came back up, worrying a hard nipple of its path. The boy held back a moan that eventually escaped as he parted his lips to whisper a "Thank you, ser." in a low voice.

"Don't hold back, no one will hear us." He smiled at the boy, looking down into his golden eyes and running a thumb over his jawline.

A unique sight indeed, and from this distance it was even more obvious. Sebastian had erroneously thought the elf's skin to be tan as he sat in his chair, but now that he was facing the young man, his complexion wasn't due to the dim lighting of the room or in contrast to light coloured clothes, but it was dark to boot.

Beautiful, warm expanses of dark skin were already trembling under his hand and the discovery made him ache inside his trousers.

Suddenly he was reminded of the Antivan chocolate he once tasted when a noble brought some as a gift. Dark and faintly sweet, but mostly bitter as it melted in his mouth. It was the closest to an erotic experience he had ever had in his father's presence and it was hard to hide the pleasure behind that morsel of exotic sweetness. Unfortunately, for long years he hadn't come across that same type of confection and now that the darkness and bitterness of the chocolate were embodied before his eyes, he couldn't wait to taste him.

Sebastian cupped the boy's face with his hand and bent down to kiss his full lips, that welcomed him with buttery softness and warm heat.

He didn't usually kiss his partners, only deciding for a fleeting peck on the lips on particularly satisfying days or in the ardour of climax as a mean to stifle his moans and his lovers'. But tonight was already shaping up to be very different from usual and the Prince decided he might as well go all the way, letting kisses and sounds of desire alike fly like swallows had started to do with the beginning of spring.

He pushed against Ceran's groin, feeling his hardness against his thigh and relishing in the fact he was the reason of it. It did wonders for his pride and the breeches suddenly didn't feel as constricting as before, now that the desire for control had won over the arousal of the moment. Sebastian realized he wanted to keep his clothes on as long as his straining erection would've allowed, to prove his dominance, if only to himself.

"Remove my shirt and boots." He ordered with a gentle tone. It was his usual tone, the one he had used with many women before, but he couldn't hide that today he was determined to extend the foreplay, he wouldn't have taken that night’s partner as soon as his clothes had been flung over an armchair or the floor. Tonight he wanted to savour every last thing the elf had in store for him.

Ceran untied Sebastian's shirt and slid it off, taking care to caress the Prince's sides with a touch light enough to be teasing but not too much to tickle, another teaching of Sabina, certainly.

Sebastian sat back in his chair and the naked boy kneeled in front of him to undo the latches at the sides of his boots. For the sake of looks and decadence, the Prince held in his hand the now empty glass, deeming it fitting for the posture the two had taken. With the other hand he considered stroking Ceran's short, black hair, but diverted his hand over his trousers straining laces instead, rubbing the bulge right before the young man's gaze, as if to prove the prostitute that his client was pleased as well with his ministrations so far. A needed reminder, apparently, because the elf immediately started nuzzling his calf with a renewed ardour as he slid the other boot off, placing it with his twin beside the chair.

Then he looked up to his master - that was the fitting title - with a look of anticipation, pointed with a quick lick over his lips.

"So very beautiful. I want to taste you. Hands and knees, on the bed." The elf complied without rushing, keeping whatever need he was clearly feeling at bay. Sebastian followed close behind, but not before choosing a golden scarf from the selection Lady Sabina had brought in.

"Matches your eyes. Grab the headboard now." Ceran silently gasped, it was probably his first time being tied up and he was showing signs of both tension and curiosity. Sebastian knew how to tie in this kind of scenarios, as he had done it many times before, and the whole ordeal was more for the look of it rather than logistics, like most of the things the Prince chose to surround himself with. Beautiful ladies, beautiful fixtures in the room, scented candles and balms, a glass held in his hand at the proper time as if a painter could've entered the room right that moment and found the perfect composition for a lavish portrait. “The Prince Surrounded by Whores”, it would have been a fitting title. But the contrast of his own blue eyes and the elf's golden ones, of his amber skin against the young man's dark and warm complexion would've called for a more elegant name for such a painting. And Sebastian wouldn't have let one single chance for a perfect image slip away from his grasp.

The knots were lose enough to make the boy feel at ease, but tight enough on one end so that every movement would've kept the elf's wrists close to the wooden posts, and his arse in the air, hopefully.

The mattress dipped under Sebastian's weight when he climbed over it to position himself behind the elf.

"You heard me, no holding back. Part your legs." Ceran shuffled, trying to keep his balance as his legs spread further apart, arms still stretched out in front of him.

The young man's sac and cock weighted down almost painfully and he wiggled imperceptibly, ready for whatever his master would've given him.

Sebastian kneeled and admired the elf's perfectly rounded arsecheeks, taking each one in his hands and spreading them more, although it wasn't needed, his hole was already exposed and visible even without such a gesture. But the Prince wanted to discover the consistency of the boy's skin and muscle. And his bottom proved to be just as he had expected and more. Soft but solid with muscles, toned with running about the city and perhaps the woods. Smooth skin, dark and flawless with a perfect pucker lightly clenching, unveiling a rose-coloured ring of muscles.

Sebastian had feasted upon the prostitutes' intimate bits many times before, but not a man's privates. He kissed the boy's entrance lightly and took a couple of tentative licks, caressing the skin barely with the tip of his tongue. It was enough to make Ceran's suck in a gasp of air and jerk forward before he resumed his position.

The Prince laughed briefly and continued his ministrations, this time dousing the hole with saliva he swirled around with a flat tongue and circular movements. The young man under him moaned deliciously and pushed back against Sebastian's face, urging him to breach him open with his wet heat. The man complied and pushed his buttocks further apart, to have easier access. Pushing his tensed tongue inside, he felt the elf's own warmness and the tightness he was so looking forward to get acquainted with, his straining hardness a remainder that the night had only just begun.

Unfortunately, the elf’s hole tasted of nothing but clean soap, which proved to be a disappointing for Sebastian, who had been hoping for more exotic and arousing flavours, to match with the uniqueness of the boy’s features. But the sweet pleasured grunts and fluttering clenching motions his ministrations were producing made the Prince’s head dizzy with need all the same.

He rose from his position, cheeks and chest flushed, and he licked his lips, proud of the boy's responsiveness so far.

"You sure do as you're told. Why so vocal, uh? Don't they ever take care of you so?" He mused jokingly.

"No, ser. Lady Sabina said... “ The boy shut his mouth with a click, not wanting to risk speaking his mind with such a prestigious client.

"You might tell me." Sebastian stroked gently down Ceran's back and over the curve of his arse, affectionately.

"She said you wanted to try a boy and - ah!" He pushed against the wet hole with a finger, lightly, not quite entering the boy just yet, but teasing nonetheless. Sebastian bent down to look at the boy's heavy-lidded golden eyes with an equally blissed expression on his own features.

"And?"

"I didn't want to come at first, but Ser is being so gentle... " Sebastian jerked away with the realization. It was the elf's first time, as much as it would've been his. Perhaps Sabina deemed it fitting for Sebastian to experience one of the male prostitutes for the first time with someone who was a novice in the business as well. But he was taken aback at the discovery and he quickly surveyed his options in his mind.

His dick strained further with curiosity inside his trousers but his head told him it wouldn't have been fair, perhaps.

"Ah, Ser, it's alright. I've had... experiences, privately. Just not in here." The Prince relaxed at the confession, and shuffled closer to the boy, resuming his caresses over his muscled back. "I expected a rough customer, I should not have doubted Lady Sabina's choice. You are more gentle than I expected, ser. Thank you."

"Then we shall resume our activities, Ceran." Sebastian smiled and the elf did the same as he nodded enthusiastically.

The Prince then moved to the headboard and untied one of the knots around the boy's hands, letting his left one fall to the mattress. No sign of the scarf around the freed wrist meant he had well calculated the strength and tightness of the binding.

"Go on, then." He urged, letting the elf figure out by himself what he wanted. The clothed crotch in front of his face was enough of a hint and immediately Ceran started unlacing Sebastian's breeches with his free hand, tugging at the golden scarf with the other before being reminded that the one was still bound.

The Prince often forwent smallclothes entirely during his journeys to the brothels and inns of the city and this time was no different in that aspect. As soon as the laces had been loosened, his cock sprung free, coming to jut proudly in front of him.

The young man's left hand came to circle the base of the Prince's hard length and he crawled further to the middle of the bed, as elegantly as his lowered trousers consented. Ceran parted his lips and with movements similar to those Sebastian had graced his arsehole with only moments earlier, he took care of the head of his client's cock. The elf clearly knew what he was doing, and with gentle strokes of his tongue and circular licks just over his tip he managed to draw a few throaty moans from the Prince. Then he was engulfed in the boy's wet heat and the awareness that he was in a brothel, with a male prostitute caring for his sexual needs and desires came rushing in as Ceran looked up at him and batted his lashes. Lady Sabina did a wonderful job of teaching her workers how to please men and women alike, as it was apparent. Those clear, amber, doe eyes weren't the only thing that ushered him further to the edge of making a fool of himself by reaching his peak prematurely, it was the progressively tighter latch of the elf's full lips around his girth that contributed to the growing pleasure. The pressure was just right, and the firm grip at the base of his cock ensured he didn't reach his orgasm just yet. He was not sure if Sabina had told the boy to do that specifically, but Sebastian surely loved to feel a solid hold around his dick and Ceran was mastering what he enjoyed the most with only a moment's purchase. The Prince didn't hold back his moans and groans either and it helped in letting the boy know which points elicited the most pleasure.

The crown was being taken care of as it rubbed on the ridges of Ceran's palate and his frenulum pulsed where it sat on the boy's tongue. It was a disgrace that half of his length was being left to its own devices, throbbing almost painfully at the lack of attention, and Sebastian considered forcing the elf further down his hardness. He laid a hand across the nape of the young man's neck, like a silent question about whether it would have been alright for him to take control or not. Ceran dropped the hand that was gripping his base and slacked his jaw, signalling that the Prince had permission to use his mouth as it pleased him.

He gently pulled Ceran's head closer to his groin, caressing the short hair as he did so, waiting for the boy to set the pace as he sank deeper.

Little by little the Prince’s cock had disappeared behind his full lips and his eyes were tightly shut, trying to focus on breathing through his nose. Sebastian held him there for a second, and then released him, letting the elf resurface to breathe. Lips wet with saliva and a trickle of drool running down his chin made him, if possible, even more aroused and the subsequent suction sound that left the boy's lips as he clicked them together with satisfaction was enough permission to keep going.

Ceran opened wide again and took Sebastian's length completely, burrowing his nose in the Prince's chestnut bush of hair, nuzzling his crotch with a hollowed cheek, trying to enhance the little movements that he could manage with his tongue, that sat down under the shaft that penetrated his mouth so deliciously.

Sebastian gasped as the little pulses of blood inside his cock met the ones behind the stretched, swollen lips that tightened around his base in much of the same fashion the elf's hand had done earlier. After keeping the young man's head still for a while longer than before, he released him once again. The golden eyes were watering and the lips were smeared in saliva. He bent down and voraciously kissed Ceran, who moaned in his mouth. Sebastian could feel the taste of his pre-come and he was so close that when the elf snapped his hips in the air looking for release he knew the night would've been longer than anticipated. Immediately his hand went back to the boy's head and he dove down, swallowing his cock in a fast swift that knocked the air out of Sebastian. This time the Prince didn't hold back, and pushed the boy's head more firmly, wishing there could've been hair to pull on. With one hand he caressed the fine line of an elven ear, while the other stilled to keep the elf burrowed down. A single tear rolled down the young man's cheek as he opened his eyes wide and looked up at his master, but the corners of his mouth strained to curve upwards in an eager smile. Soon after, the boy's throat started fluttering around the head of his cock and it was too much, the pressure so perfect, the look on the elf's face so full of lust, the composition of Sebastian strong frame and the boy's leaner yet solid one like a match made by the Maker himself.

The Prince fought to keep his eyes fixed on it all as he came down Ceran's throat with a breathless scream. The elf batted his lashes with surprise but didn't as much as flinch. When the climax was over, the boy moved back and swallowed with a happy hum his client's load and took a couple of deep breaths before cleaning what was left of his spent on Sebastian's softening prick.

"Maker. You're beautiful." Was all he could manage, catching his breath as well. After a while he untied the boy's hand from the headboard, and Ceran massaged his shoulder, looking back at his client with a quizzical expression that could only be interpreted as a "What now?"

Supplying an answer to the unspoken inquiry, Sebastian spoke.

"Until I get hard again - and I assure you I will - we should take care of you." In brothels, completion was sought out more often than not, but Sebastian wanted to play and toy with the young elf as much as possible so he was determined to keep the meaning of 'taking care' as far from the boy's painfully hard cock as possible.

With the golden fabric he had used to bind Ceran's hands, he bent down to the elf's front, before guiding him to kneel with his back upright.

The faintest touch on his swollen cock made the boy moan loudly, but those sounds were drowned out by a startled gasp when the Prince tied the scarf around the base of his hard member and around his sac, careful not to tug or pinch the sensitive skin of his balls, now drawn closer to his groin as lust pooled and bubbled deep down.

The oral ministrations had pleased Sebastian infinitely, and the boy definitely knew his way around cocks, despite the Prince being his first client. The way he had licked and sucked was no less than those of many female whores Sebastian had the pleasure to get acquainted with before him, but with the added advantage that a male lover knew what spots and expanses of exposed skin felt most pleasant and were most sensible to touches and the warm heat of a tongue, knowledge that was often lost on female prostitutes, who just mindlessly pumped him until it was enough to get him off.

As a reward for the more than successful work done so far, the Prince decided to prepare the boy's hole for later, when he would've regained his stamina and strength for proper fucking.

"Hands and knees, Ceran." He punctuated the request with the elf's name, as a sign of affection, perhaps to calm the boy that was growing more and more impatient, which was understandable, given the condition his cock and balls were in now, under Sebastian's care.

The Prince rose from the bed and padded over to a table where the discarded silken scarves laid beside a small basked filled with various jars and vials of oil. He settled onto a refreshing balm with a hint of peppermint that filled his nostrils as soon as he uncapped it, it would've been perfect to soothe the elf.

The bed dipped again as Sebastian came to kneel between Ceran's parted legs, the opened tin can in one hand and the other occupied as he rubbed his fingers to warm the concoction. All the knowledge the man had on backsides and alternative sexual positions had come from a particularly extravagant prostitute he had met outside Starkhaven, and he was now aware of the fact that arseholes needed preparing. The gelatinous salve that coated his fingers was now warmer in temperature but the ingredients would've probably caused a conflicting and delicious feeling of freshness and comfort as the burn of the stretch worked on opening him.

The elf had taken in a sharp breath once as Sebastian made the mattress creak when he settled back behind him, and a second time as a first finger came to tease his entrance.

"It's alright, you'll like it." Sebastian deposited the jar by his side and with a clean hand started caressing the small of the boy's back, pushing his middle finger inside, slowly and with outmost care.

He kept hushing to calm the elf as he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in along with his index. The hole was impossibly tight, perhaps more for the anxiety that came with the novelty of the Prince ministrations rather than a real tightness. After all, the boy had said he had had previous experience with these acts. The pucker was well smeared with the balm and so were the two fingers that were tentatively caressing at his inner walls, eliciting pleased hums and whimpers from the young man that was writhing more and more with need under the stilling touch of Sebastian's other hand.

"Almost done. Gonna open you, spread you so nicely. Make you all ready for my cock..." He smirked as he slowly drew his two fingers almost out of the clenching hole to join them with a third one.

"Mmm, thank you Ser." The expression of gratitude was ended abruptly as the three coated fingers stretched him even more, filling him and scissoring inside to ease the way for what was to come next.

Sebastian's cock was already half-hard back again, and it took only a couple more minutes on working the elf open and ready for his prick to become fully interested in the proceedings.

The man bent to take hold of the golden silk that bound the elf's genitals still and tugged at the fabric to tease the boy further.

"Ah! Mmm... " Ceran bit his lip and kicked back his head, but it was enough for the moment and the Prince released the hard and flushed cock from the soft and unforgiving prison, his balls being freed only seconds later.

"Don't come until I say so." He ordered, stern, gripping around the base of the young man's dick to further make a point. Ceran nodded in a frenzy full of lust and desire before taking his hands off from where they sat splayed on the blanket to grab the wooden posts of the bed's headboard, so tightly his knuckles turned pink and the tendons in his wrists jutted lightly under the stretched skin.

It was something Sebastian had wanted to do for a long time, but he had never had either reason to apply such dominant traits - always wanting to prove himself a kind and considerate lover when he was around women - or a way to actually control his sexual partners' climaxes. But with another man it would've been easier to control and to check if he actually complied.

It was like controlling the stretch and tautness of a bowstring, feeling it sing as wind gushed over the smooth catgut. And knowing when to draw back an arrow, when to release it, was the most pleasant thing of archery. Now, with a male displayed and readied for him, that same pleasure he had been too often denied in the ridiculously dull training grounds of Vael Manor were at an arm's length. The release he was about to find inside the tightness of the boy would've been so perfect, like wearing his archery glove, feeling the string flushed against his cheek, the sharp noise of an arrow piercing the air and sinking so beautifully in the bull's eye. The unforgiving pace, the quick thrusts would've been like the blissful repetition of a movement all shoulder and wrist as he took an arrow after the other in rushed succession out of his quiver, to drill the mannequin and make it splutter straw to the ground like something alive and pulsing with blood.

The anticipation gripped at him once more as the images swam inside his head and made him dizzy with want. With a generous dollop of salve, he coated his dick without indulging, needing every sensation to come from the penetration, and not from his own hand.

Sebastian positioned himself behind the boy, directing his erection towards the pink and wet pucker.

Humming with delight, he pushed inside ever so slightly, feeling the muscles melt around his girth and welcoming him inside with a tight and heated embrace. But he stopped almost immediately, savouring the sensations that came with having only the head of his hard cock seated inside.

Ceran wriggled and tried pushing back against Sebastian's groin, but the Prince's hands anticipated the boy's own needs and settled on each buttock to stop every movement.

"Ah, please… " A throaty moan and a whispered plead, but it wasn't what he wanted.

"Please? Tell me what you need." He asked maliciously, kneading the dark and soft flesh under his hands.

"Please, ser... Give me more." Better, but still not quite. If Sebastian wanted to set a more dominant tone to the whole session of love-making, he would've needed to hear and ask for more.

"More of what?" He pushed both arsecheeks closer together, so that they came to put pressure on both sides of what length was still outside of the boy’s arse, which was almost the entirety of it.

"Mmm, please, ser... give me more of your cock, I need to be filled. Fill me, please. Ser..." The not so well hidden urgency in his voice was truthful, but such explicit choice of words was to be attributed to Lady Sabina, without question.

"How can I refuse such an offer, then." And with a bark of laughter he slapped lightly a buttock before releasing both and grabbing the curve of the elf's hips instead, plunging slowly forward and breaching the boy, just like they both desired.

With an unforgivingly lazy drag that was demanding for Sebastian as well, considering his building need for release, he positioned himself fully inside until his pubes looked pale against the dark skin of the elf's ass and his testicles clung lightly with sweat and slick against the muscled thighs that were spread wide apart waiting for the Prince to set a pace with his thrusts.

He stilled, basking in the heavenly warmth and tightness that were threatening to push him over the edge. It was a unique pressure he had never felt before in his life, not with the most intact of whores, not in the narrowest of cunts on the market. The only moisture around him was the one his prick had carried along inside and the texture of muscle and flesh felt different from that of a women.

Still quite sensitive in his nether regions from the previous orgasm, Sebastian had no choice but to consider all of the new sensations as he waited for his bursting desire to recede, albeit only partly, before deciding it would've been wise to start moving again.

He bent over the kneeling figure of the young man below, and even though the motion didn't make him thrust out of the tight hole, the change in position still made him feel sparks under his skin.

"So tight, so beautiful. I need a moment." He said breathing heavily against Ceran's neck, where he placed wet, sloppy kisses, sucking lightly on the skin that bunched up where the boy's arms, still stretched forward to grab the headboard, - in an attempt not to touch himself under the Prince's express order not to come until the allowed it - met his tensed shoulder blades.

"Please hurry, ser. I need to feel you inside me." The words were sent straight to his aching cock, deep inside where the two met and merged together. With careful movements, Sebastian started pushing in and pulling out slightly, testing his own endurance, while he resumed his upright position, towering over the young man's body.

Ceran was trembling and wriggling with frustration, trying to get more out of the meagre motions inside him and to relieve the strain of his heavy hardness that slapped gently against his lower abdomen with faint wet noises as a pearl of precome dangerously dripped down from his tip to the blanket below. The elf bit down on his lower lip and whined with need in a strenuous attempt at holding back his building orgasm for later and better circumstances. He was determined not to come unless completely satisfied, filled and sore, and especially, not until his master for the night had said so.

When he finally started moving, Sebastian felt like there was lightning under his skin, fire surrounded him as if he was covered in thick, burning pitch. And at the same time relief as the pressure that engulfed his cock squeezed him so beautifully, like waves licking at the hot rocks of a gravelly, exotic beach, eroding the stone little by little, consuming and unrelenting, but a work of art all the same.

The elf dropped every last defence and started rocking to meet the Prince's thrusts in earnest, moaning and occasionally stifling a scream when he hit a particularly sensitive spot deep inside the boy.

Sebastian kicked his head back and felt the droplets of sweat running down the sides of his forehead and into his chestnut mane, pushed back and slicked as he was used to style it. His neck was sweaty too, and down in chest, over the fine hair that covered a wide expanse of skin, flushed and tensed as the muscles he trained with bow and arrows got to work in a different manner. His grip on the elf's slender hips became more constricting, he was perhaps leaving bruises in the wake of each finger, but the need to burrow himself even deeper, to feel the most secret of warmth circling his head, to hear the slap of the young man's arse against his thighs over the thundering swooshing of blood in his ears prevailed and he pushed down on the small of Ceran's back, to angle himself better.

The elf kicked back his head as well, with his fatigued arms still stretched out and gripping the bed to holster himself up against the brutal pace. The lack of a long, soft waterfall of locks to hold onto was quickly making Sebastian miss the usual whores he paid for when he came to the brothel, so when the boy bared his neck the Prince saw his chance.

Leaving the hips behind to move back against him of their own accord, he lifted both hands and bent forward to hold Ceran's neck, thumbs at the back of it, indexes and middle fingers around his throat, pressing lightly, while the others balanced against his collarbones.

Sebastian groaned at the new position and when the boy arched with a silent scream of pleasure, the new angle made the Prince see stars.

His vision whitened at the corners and grains of light swarmed in front of his eyes, dusting the sweaty back of the elf with an eerie snowfall as pleasure pierced him through.

He was the arrow, thrusting against the pliant and accommodating straw that was Ceran's hole, the elf's eyes a reminder of wheat, golden and warm, burning bright. But at the same time he was the bull's eye, countless arrows breaking through his tan skin all at once, without mercy. He wasn't sure he was still in the same old brothel he knew, it felt momentarily like the sweetest of dreams. And when sweat came pouring down from his brow over his lip he was almost convinced it could've been blood that the needles of pleasure had drawn to the surface, and he welcomed whatever warmth and release they brought.

He was burning and shaking, the orgasm being ripped out of him.

The Prince probably screamed as he came hard inside the elf's hole, but at that point his hearing was only filled with his own rapid heartbeat thrumming like drums of war.

He stilled, breathing heavily against Ceran's back, his arms stretched out over the elf's, caressing up and down his forearms and lovingly wrapping around the boy's wrists.

When he came to his senses and his mind cleared, he cautiously rose and drew back, leaving the elf's heated embrace.

Ceran gasped as the still hard member left him empty and needy, he couldn’t help but whine at the loss. But the Prince's words quickly came to soothe and reassure him.

"Turn around, on your back. I'll make you come." The elf wanted to say that as close to climax as he was there wasn't really the need for his client to do anything to help, but he complied, rolling his arms around to melt the knots in his shoulders.

He laid back down, still tensed against the blanket for the new, very different position, and spread his legs apart to leave room for Sebastian.

The Prince sat down between his parted thighs and pushed two fingers between his lips, coating them with spit. Ceran's puzzled look only left his face when the wet digits disappeared behind his field of view. He sighed deep in his throat when he felt his emptiness being filled again, the fingers working their way where only moments earlier Sebastian's cock had been seated.

"I don't know how my father could've missed those, but there are some racy books in the library... I wanna try something." And with a cautious movement, an index, perhaps, came to brush a bundle of nerves inside Ceran's arse that sent sparks through his body. "I haven't had the chance to try it for myself or ask someone else, but since we're here..." More soft touches that were well enough powerful still and Ceran moaned without shame, kicking his head from side to side, trying to hold his surging orgasm at bay. Sebastian hadn't said it was alright to come yet, and he was desperately trying to comply with every request his first client had.

"It was Antivan, or maybe from Nevarra. The author said that there's a spot that can make a grown man weep like a child with a scraped knee." Sebastian wasn't usually the talkative sort, only uttering endearments to his sexual partners from time to time, when he didn't risk getting found out around the Manor, only in the safety of his rooms or an inn. But since he had already came twice for the night, seeing the elf squirm and wriggle around his fingers with frustration as he spoke of trivialities was the perfect way to end his own streak of egoistic cravings.

"A spot that could make a man come untouched. Perhaps we can try that, Ceran." It was unbearable, the discomfort quickly turning to bliss as more and more sparks coursed through his body. The elf's full lips were now parted in a long, never ending moan, broken and breathy.

"Come, come for me." A strong calloused hand pushing down on his thigh and the other working inside of him, caressing his inner walls, stroking that spot with a precision almost mathematical. It was clear Sebastian had read the tome many times over to remember with such detail how and where and with what pressure to touch to make him reach orgasm so skilfully.

A few moments later the last of those motions were converted from white, overwhelming noise that choked him and left him breathless all around, to a precise spot deep inside his gut. There the pressure built and with another, lower pitched moan that was halfway through a huff of relief and release, the elf came with white, pearly strains that adorned his stomach like lace.

In a fit or extravagance and reckless exploration, Sebastian stilled his fingers just beyond the tight and clenching ring of muscles, stopping every movement, to lower down and dart out his tongue over Ceran's still leaking length, circling the head with a lazy lick. The Prince didn't want, however, to tease the beautiful young man any further so as soon as the ragged breaths that ran past his sweet lips turned to a shudder, he retreated and left the boy alone in the afterglow.

The boy's come tasted weird in his mouth, Sebastian had only ever tasted his own spent on one lone occasion and Ceran's was much different from the memory he had of himself. But it wasn't bad. There was something exotic to the boy, after all. It had a faint sweet taste, amid the saltiness and warmth but perhaps it was yet another of Lady Sabina's tricks. Maybe it was something she gave to her workers to make their release's taste so pleasant, with such a wide selection of oils and balms it wouldn't have surprised Sebastian if there had been an herb to chew on to make one's semen sweeter.

The Prince stayed there kneeling, with his wrist still bent in an uncomfortable position with two fingers still gingerly past Ceran's arsehole, waiting for the elf to relax around him and come down from the heights of his orgasm.

"Creators! Ser, it was incredible." He huffed with laughter, and Sebastian couldn't stifle a chuckle that rumbled deep inside him.

"I sure hope so. It was everything I expected and more, dearest." One of the Prince's usual endearments, and the elf looked suddenly very small as he blushed tenderly at the affectionate answer.

He bent down to kiss the elf sweetly, and Ceran could taste himself inside Sebastian's mouth, ever so slightly. Then, with a lazy motion that was entirely too fast for the elf's still spinning head, Sebastian took his fingers out of his hole, that clenched at the loss as a whine left Ceran's mouth to drown in the Prince's. He felt so terribly empty, after all that had happened already. But the disappointment was quickly replaced by pleasure one last time as Sebastian brought his fingers up to the boy's swollen lips, coated in his come.

His client urged him to lick the digits clean and enjoy the fruits of their passion, and Ceran eagerly obeyed, feeling Sebastian's broad shoulders press against him and his lean frame covering his smaller one. One arm came to rest against his chest, fingers still seated on his tongue, while the other embraced him as much as the position allowed.

Ceran could feel the remainder of Sebastian's semen flow inside him and finally dripping down the cleft of his arse in a very satisfying rivulet, a trophy of a night of work well spent.

Sebastian too hummed with contentment as the young man lapped at his sticky fingers, licking them clean.

"Let me indulge a few more moments with you." The two remained entwined in an affectionate embrace for a while longer, sighing and breathing evenly after they had both reached a plentiful release for the night.

After some minutes, however, the calm rise and fall of Ceran's chest became more imperceptible, he had fallen asleep.

Sebastian smiled fondly and draped the blanket over the elf before getting up to clean himself.

He dressed up and motioned towards the door, turning around one last time to cast a glance over at the beautiful man he had the pleasure to meet on that unique night.

 

Such an unparalleled performance called for a fitting payment and he stopped near the counter to leave a tip behind for the boy.

"So? How did it go? Up to your expectations?" Lady Sabina asked, perhaps already knowing of the answer.

"He met my expectations and swiftly eclipsed them, truthfully. Here's a little extra for him. He's well asleep, I didn't want to interrupt his rest. Thank you, Sabina." He answered with a smirk that was as least partly a smile filled with fondness.

"Glad to be of service for one of our best customers, Ser Sebastian."

"One of the best? I feel offended, my dear lady!"

"Then you better stop by more often, yes?"

"I'll try to do that, aye." He gave the woman a peck on her cheek, filled with gratitude for the perfect night she managed to summon as if driven by a spell, despite the unpromising odds the evening had initially offered.

He went out of the brothel with a spring in his step, headed as always towards Vael Manor, knowing that the lack of satisfactory training fields on the estate or a decent bow to practice with wouldn't have been a problem for once, at least as long as the memory of his first man was still fresh in his mind. And Sebastian had reason to believe the images wouldn't have faded for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I might think of a sequel to this - if someone's interested - where things switch up a bit, with maybe Sebastian mustering his courage and be on the receiving end. But I'm not too sure. If you leave your feedback and have any comments about this work (and a possible future addition to it) it'd make my day! Thanks for reading!


End file.
